A Majestic Neigh! The Precures meet the Golden Bronco for the 1st time!
A flashback of Cure Allium defeating the Castilians. Plus the girls finding out about the Calamity Chamber.* *Intro Theme.* Part 1: Today is the big day for Kokumotsu and her Water Polo team as she anticipates her semi-final matchup against the Hilltops of Bluehill High School. But Togarashi has other plans... how to not let the Calamity Chamber activate. *7:00 AM in Togarashi's room. She wakes up from a nightmare of the Calamity Chamber activating to destroy the universe except Shirosekai.* Togarashi rises up, puts her hands up and grabs her hair in fear. "Oh jeez, I gotta stop this Calamity Chamber fast, or else we are all going to become like bread.... toast." "Eden?" She takes out her Windmill Flower gadget and blow on it to wake her up. "Uh, yeah, what is it Togy?" "About that Calamity Chamber thing.... I hope we have a plan to stop that thing, cause it's still bothering me when Cure Allium mentioned it." *Flashback to Episode 12* "They are using the Dark Raiders to power up a dangerous weapon called the Calamity Chamber." "CALAMITY CHAMBER?? WHAAAAAAAAAA?" Pepper screams in horror. Salt gasps. Cannabis felt stunned and in shock by the news. "Calamity Chamber? What do they plan to do with that???" Maize, sounding extremely scared, asks. Cocoa and Aubergine shout in a horror-stricken state: "Calamity Chamber? Jeez, that sounds scary!" "Let me explain. The Calamity Chamber lets them create any monster they want from any animal or object, and re-program their DNAs to make it stronger. But there's more. When they use their Dark Raiders to cause suffering, the Chamber gains power. Also, if it is at 100%, they plan to release their 'secret weapon', something that may cause famine all around the universe, and give everybody who is not evil, a very vicious curse, that every single dream of theirs become a nightmare, and their goals will be shattered. Also, it uses fear to gain power, and defeat its opponents. This is why you have to finish off the Dark Raiders and Castilians as fast as you can!" *End of Flashback* "Oh, yeah, sure we do. It's called the Cure Pad. It actually has a live camera of the Chamber." She turns it on. "Right now it's at 80 percent." She takes a closer look. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! EIGHTY!? Dammit, it's already 4/5ths of the way there. What is that thing?" Togy also takes a closer look. "It's a Raven. You mean, a flippin' Raven is their secret weapon?" She makes fun of it. "Jeez, these Castilians are gullible if they think another bird is going to stop us in our tracks." Eden makes fut of it at first, but she then thinks about it deeper. "Actually, they aren't too gullible. Ravens are really scary birds. Plus, what if this Raven is actually a test of the Calamity Chamber and it's not their 'real' secret weapon if it is completed?" Togarashi hides under her sheet and says "You're worrying me Eden!" The fairy throws the sheet away. "Well, it's tough cause you panic easily, but I just have this suspicion that they have more tricks up their sleeves with that machine. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut there is good news." "What's the good news? And the reason I fear a lot because I loved most of my life as an orphan, my parents were taken away from me early.. I need Allah and Golden-sama to guide me to salvation." She justifies her reasons to being afraid and needing someone to guide her. Eden then tries to calm her down. "I understand but you have to be more thin-skinned before you can even think about taking down Kurajo and his minions." Eden then thinks of what the good news is. "The good news is, you can actually hack the central system of the Chamber... But you have to be a pro to do so." Togy becomes wide-eyed. "Hacking? Isn't that like breaking in to someone's computer and messing up stuff?" "That's exactly what it is," But she releases the bad news. "But sadly, there may still be some bugs in the Cure Pad hardware." "Eh? Bugs? Where?" "Chill out girl. There are no bugs. around this room." Eden tickles her in the neck. The hypergargalesthesiac Togy heavily laughs. "Okay okay, stop hahahahaha I get it hahahha I get it." Ok, what I'm pointing out is that the Cure Pad is still incomplete. "INCOMPLETE?" Togy didn't feel amused about Cure Allium apparently giving her an incomplete gadget. "Alright, you can get in touch with the rest of the girls with it, but the hacking part still needs some changes." Eden clarifies what can be and what can't be done at the moment. Ok Togy, this will surprise you. You know about the other Pretty Cures from the other universes, but in this universe right here, PRetty Cures have existed for thousands of years. Togy gasps then screams. "EHHHHHHHH? THERE WERE PRETTY CURES BEFORE U....." Eden covers Togy's mouth with her hoofs. "Of course. quiet down girl." "Oh, sorry. Heh." Togy grins nervously and scratches her head. "Don't worry, I don't want them to notice that you're a Pretty Cure. Anyways, there was one called Cure Agrumia. She was calm, elegant, and quite powerful. There was one weakness of her. Sadly, it led to her downfall. " *Flashback to Cure Agrumia facing Heavy D near the Pyramid Palace of Niwachi, which guards the legendary Garden Fountain. She was to receive the Harvest Pot until the Castilians interrupted. And it was approximately a year before the attack on the Garden Fountain.* (Cure Agrumia has an orange tube top and a green and orange gradient skirt, showing a small midriff. She has orange arm warmers and yellow-orange colored gloves. She wears elegant red battle heels that looks like the texture of a sliced grapefruit, and she wears orange transparent stocking. Her hair is orange, thick and shiny with waves. Her left cheek has a tattoo of a sun with rays. She wears golden lime earrings. Also there is a She fights with a green umbrella named the Pomelo Parasol that enables her to fly, glide, hover, shoot lasers, generate light in the darkness and fire solar energy that detects invisible enemies.) Agrumia, despite being really tired, is still calm. Heavy D, feeling confident, says "Hahahaha, Agrumia, you are at your limits. You can't win." Agrumia catches her breath and shouts "YES... I... CAN! I will show you that I am not tired! I have no limits, and I will surely win!" "Agrumia!" Clementine, an orange, green, yellow and red colored male fairy mascot bronco calls her partners name. "You need some backups if you hope to defeat the Darkcastle Warriors!" Agrumia replies "It's alright. I still believe I can beat him by myself. That stupid fat ostrich will succumb to my Pomelo Parasol." A dark purple, red and black shooting star like stream comes from the sky, crashes to the ground, creating rays of darkness and electricity. the rays disappear revealing Machiko (Maxi's human form) and Kurajo. Machiko stares at Clementine, Eden, Salann, Hemp, Milho, Aubrinjal, Cream, Tulbaghia and a light blue chicken called Gallina. "Heh heh heh heh. My cannon shall finish this off." The Golden Bronco, from the Royal Stable, shouts at the fairies. "HEADS UP! GET READY TO DODGE!" The cannon fires at the fairies, and they dodge, except Gallina, who turns to a cooked turkey. "Oh, Gallina. That thing is clumsy anyway." Milho shakes his head. "What are you saying? Gallina is 1 of 1000 survivors of Torisekai (Bird World). Their species are dying off to slavery in Shirosekai." Eden coldly points out to Milho. Milho sighs. "Alright, my bad... but the least it could do is dodge instead of standing around like a damn statue." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Agrumia screams from the distance after getting hit by exploding cannon shots and is defeated, and detransforms in the process. Kurajo, in an evil sinister voice, says: "The legendary warrior of Niwachi, Cure Agrumia has fallen to the power of Shirosekai." He laughs while Agrumia lays unconscious, face down in the grass. Kurajo then tries to use the Famine Bomb which is a cloud made of fire, lava and crop killing pesticides. Suddenly, he decides against it. "My Dark Forces have humiliated you Pretty Cures enough. Let's go Machiko, Let's go Heavy D." "Peace!" Both say. *10 minutes later.* Agrumia wakes up and cries. "I.... lost. I can't believe it." She turns slowly to the fairies. "Hey Eden, Salann, Hemp, Milho, Aubrinjal, Cocoa, Tulbaghia?" "Yes.... Tesorotorta?" Tulbaghia in a worried state. "Go!" Agrumia wipes away a tear. "Go work with Golden-sama to find replacements! I have to reflect long about this loss. I don't feel, that..." She cries. "I don't feel that I am worthy enough to get the Harvest Pot." Salann says "I don't know if we have the power to warp to Taiyosekai (Ocean World, but it means "Human World" to the residents of Niwachi.) as yet..." "Just try! Please!" She starts crying even more. "My biggest fear in the whole world, is the universe being in danger. So please, for me and Golden-sama, find replacements until I regain my confidence! I'm so sorry Golden-sama!" *End of Flashback.* Togy really starts to cry. "Oy vavoy! Ya ilahi! Agrumia was really dejected after her defeat. If only I knew Agrumia, I would help her regain the confidence to be a PRetty Cure again." She jumps out of the bed. "What a rough 24 hours for me. I gotta get this mess off my head and cheer on Kokumotsu in her big game.." *7:00 AM at Mario Moretti's house, where Kokumotsu and Tsunade Gadona/Gardner, in their sleeping pajamas, slept over for the night after Mario had a NCAA Tournament party/sleepover. She lost her bet, she took Kansas, but they lost, and Mario's pick, Connecticut, won the tournament. Because she lost the bet, she had to clean the dishes, plus mow his lawn.* Tsunade wakes her daughter up. "Today's the day! Today's the big day Kokumotsu!" She half-wakes up and says "Yeah sure. I'm still bummed I lost my bet to Mario WAAAAAH!" Then Tsunade, exasperated, shouts at her: "The WATER POLO GAME?" Koku freaks out, but comes to her senses. "Whoa, my bad... Right, Mommy, today is the big day!" She dashes to the bathroom. As she brushes her teeth, she thinks about the Chamber, it's affecting her. "Nothing scares me except death, and the possibility that I may be cursed." She thought. She takes out her Windmill Flower. "Milho.... help me. I have a big water polo playoff semi-final game against Bluehill High, and I can't seem to get that stupid Calamity Chamber off my mind." (Her fairy couldn't come out because it got hurt when the Windmill Flower flew away from her when Trinity attacked the Precures with her Trinibeam. Luckily, she somehow grabbed it before she crashed to the ground.) "Milho...? Oh wait!" She turns it counter clockwise, and chooses to heal him even more, and feed him breakfast. "Oww... owww....." The fairy is hurt from the fall of the flower. Then a nurse (even though the Fairies just call him "Doc") appears. "Hey Milho.. oh no, it seems you're injured." "Yeah..." "Well, how bout some operations then some magical painkillers to close the wounds?" "Thanks!" *The operation takes a mere 30 seconds* "Now, take these, it's the magical painkillers" The yellow fairy swallows it, and all the pain was gone within 3 seconds. "All better now! Thanks Doc-sama!" "No prob." Doc bows and disappears. Koku spins the flower again. "I'm not done yet, big Milho's gotta eat!" The cook comes. "Hello, this is the chef. Today's breakfast are pancakes, belgian waffles, grits, bacons, eggs......" Milho devours the breakfast within 7 seconds. "I wasn't even done explaining the breakfast and you pretty much sucked it in like you had a built in vacuum stuck in your mouth. HA HA HA!" The fairy puts its forks and knives down on the finished plated. "Trust me, I know ALLLLLLLLL about human food. I eat plants as well as human foods. Sadly, I can't eat much plants in Niwachi now, they were poisoned by Kurajo and the Castilian thugs." "I see... Yeah, that sucks. Well glad you enjoyed the food." He giggles and poofs. "Bye Chef-sama! Ok Koku, forget about the Chamber and get ready for our match!" Koku then sighs happily that she has Milho on his side. "Alright. I'm going to rock the house. When I take the bus to Bluehill Memorial Arena, the crowd will look in awe in my talents!"' She jumps in excitement, and the Cure Pad slips out of her pajamas. "Oh no!" Milho poofs out of the Windmill Flower to retrieve it. He breathes a sigh of relief. "OW!" Kokumotsu gets pushed to the door by Milho. Milho says "You have to be more careful! You'll break the Cure Pad, Allium worked very hard in it. Koku feels sore on her back, starts to comfort it. "Okay, my bad. Ow." "Now get your mind off the Chamber, you got a game to focus on." Koku brushes her teeth, washes her skin and hair, dries her skin, covers herself, goes to Imani's room in the basement to put her clothes on, dries her long, nappy black hair, weaves it, and returns upstairs to get breakfast. (Kokumotsu is wearing a blue shirt that says "Mission ein - Die Meisterschaft gewinnen." (Mission 1 - Win the Championship). On the back it says "Adler Oberschule." She is wearing a yellow visor, blue short pants and white socks and black athletic slippers. Tsunade greets her daughter and calls her by her real name as she came in. "Check it out Mitzi! I made sausages, scrambled eggs, bacon and a toast. A deluxe breakfast made for a princess!" "And here's a big Arigato fit for a queen! Wow, fresh and toasty!" Tsunade figured that she has a game to play, and that big breakfast would give her the energy needed to ace the game. "Dig in Kokumotsu, Besiegt die Hilltoppers! Get your game face on!" They both enjoy their breakfast. "High five if you want to reach the finals!" *High five* "That's what I'm talking about Mitzi!" "Mamma Mia, guess who came in?" Koku sees the Morettis and Agnese Baldelli come in. Koku says "Want some bacon sandwiches along with your brioche and cappuchino? The Italians react with a resounding yes. They go to the table and eat their food. "And the quality of the food reminds me of daddy's cooking back in Marmirolo!" Agnese compliments the food, and compares it to her father, Abbundio. "Oh speaking of him, he's going to get married in September!" "Oh really? Congrats to your father Agnese!" Koku shakes her hand. She smiles. "No problem." She then thinks of Cure Agrumia's defeat and sheds a tear. "Ehh, what's wrong? Nessie? Oh Nessie, please tell me what's wrong" Koku asks her desperately. Agnese runs off back to her room. "What was that all about?" Tsunade in bewilderment. *7:00 at Taima's house in Chofu.* *Taima's Nightmare.* The Calamity Chamber activates, cursing the entire city of Tokyo. Many ambulances start to drive all around tokyo from the Greenestone Hospital in 1 Merritt Drive, Chofu, Tokyo. Taima runs towards and talks one of the drivers of the ambulances. "Hey, Mr. Paramedic, what's happening?" "Apparently there is a huge swine flu outbreak around Tokyo. We are going to get as many patents as possible." He replies. "Oh no! MY BABY! MY BABY'S GONE! THEY TOOK AWAY MY BABY!" A woman cries. "TAIMA!" The owner of the hospital, CEO Reginald Cleveland shouts at her. "You're supposed to be operating on patient Hana Miura. What are you doing?" "I have no knowledge of what's going on! I just got to the hospital Mr CEO!" "Shut up and get inside, or you are fired!" She runs to the hospital, goes upstairs three flights, and enters room 3, only to see her die. The woman who was crying for her baby's death approaches Taima, grabs her by her shirt and hospital uniform and lifts her up. "YOU! YOU DID NOTHING TO HELP MY BABY! IT IS ALL ON YOU!" Despite all of this, Taima remains calm. "Uhh, Dr. Yoshimatsu was supposed to operate, not me! I only do regular clinic work, not this big stuff! I'm not even sure my herbal medicine would even work on the swine flu." "Well you should have used it for him! You know what? You suck! You don't deserve to be a nurse!" The woman pushes Taima to a wall, knocking away medicines and syringes. She then beats town Taima until she bled as she screams and cries in extreme pain. She gets away before the woman grabbed a metal pipe, but there's Mr. Reginald Cleveland, unamused at her performace. "TAIMA, YOU'RE FIRED! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOSPITAL PRONTO!" She cries as she takes a walk of shame back home. *End of Nightmare.* "Oh, Hempy, I just had the most horrible dream of being cursed... The result was me being responsible for deaths in hospital even though it was the others being incompetent at their jobs." She rises up and takes out the windmill flower. "Hemp?" The fairy wakes up. "Oh, Taima! Time for school!" "I'm not in the mood much for school.." She increasingly becomes downtrodden. "Why?" "I just had this horrible nightmare of getting cursed by the evil chamber and beaten to a pulp." She cries. "You gotta help me!" Her mom, Aika, opens the door, while hemp hides under the bed. And tells she tells her to get ready for school. "And why are you so sad?" She forces a smile, and scratches her head. "Oh, I was wondering... when.. uh I was gonna get a boyfriend! Yeah, a need a hot boyfriend!" "You'll get one when you get ready for school and ace all of your work, my sweet Taima!" "Ahaha, Thanks." She forces another smile, gets out of the bed and walks to the bathroom, while she takes out the Windmill Flower. "Oh that was close." She goes to the bathroom, showers, brushes her teeth... the usual routine in the morning. She goes down to the kitchen and makes herself breakfast. "Wow, you can cook, you ought to be in the cooking club!" Aika walks in. "I would be, but I'm busy thinking of new recipes for my herbal medicines, and if not that, hanging with friends and working part time in Greenestone. Taima said as she put in the rice. She gets downtrodden again. "Okay, there's something wrong isn't it?" said Aika. "Alright, I had a horrible nightmare, I had a crazy as hell woman beating the crap out of me for other doctors' incompetence and getting fired by their twice as incompetent CEO. Seriously, Reginald Cleveland needs a damn heart and realize that I am not cut out curing swine flu." "Chill out girl. I never see you angry." "Oh, my bad, heh." said Taima, as she realize she rarely ever gets angry. She finishes cooking, eats her food, hugs her mom kisses her and bolts. "Bye bye mom!" "She's acting weird." Aika says in great confusion. *In Karai's residence, she goes down to get breakfast as she already got ready for the day.* "Hola, Mama! Hola, Papa!" "Karai, hola!" Both parents say. She sits down. "What's for breakfast? And how's the salt factory?" "Sandwich de queso y jamon, cafe con leche, y churros." Isabella says, then smiles. "Muy bien, muchas gracias!" Karai grabs her for fork and starts chowing down on the food. "De nada, eat.... up...... Wow, that was fast....." Hector in a surprised state. Hector then whispers to isabella about the Salt Factory. "She never eats food that fast. And... uh... Should we even tell her about the Salt Factory? It closed..." "IDK about that, you don't want to ruin her day." She whispers back. Karai listens to their whispers closely. "WHAT!? THE SALT FACTORY CLOSED!?" Hector sighs. "Yeah...." "Ugh that's horrible, the salt factory and the hard work sweat and tears made us all rich!" "It seems someone has been spreading a rumor that I'm overworking my loyal employees and underpaying them." "Pardon my French... Eso es una mierda! You would never underpay and overwork your workers! My father is a good, kindhearted gentleman who is honest, and always puts quality over money!" "Alameda!" Isabella points her finger at Karai and calls her by her real name. "don't swear, but thanks for sticking up to your daddy." "Oh.... sorry, heh, I just feel strongly about how awesome my daddy is and I will protect him from anybody." Karai in a concerned voice, sticking up for papa. "Well, I gotta get going, Koku-chan has a game and I'm cheering her on!" "Well, have fun! Adios!" *Finally, the Bellamy sisters are doing work in their long popular sushi store, but they are facing fierce competition from lower priced chains.* Nasubi, pats her sister on the back, and prepares the sushi. "Sushi rice, check! Nori sheets.. Shakira-neCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Where are the nori sheets? We have some fierce competition from City Sushi, they claim to have lower prices, even though their sushi tastes like cardboard! Sadly they're gonna sell a lot because it's lower priced. I'd rather pay more to get the real, authentic ones!" "Oh right, the nori sheets!" Shakira runs to the storage room to get them, and she returns with them. "Whew, what a relief." Nasubi sighs in relief. "No problem, I must've dozed off this morning. Oh, I remember! Doesn't Koku have a semi-finals game tonight against Bluehill?" "Yeah, were you living under a rock? Shakira-nechan Just kidding just kidding!" Shakira puts her left arm around 'Subi's shoulder and smiles. "Of course Koku is going to win. Bluehill doesn't have a chance in hell!" Nasubi then gives her a high-5. "Go go Adler! And let's go go cook for our loyal customers!" "We have the best sushi store in the Land of the Rising Sun! Rising Sun! Rising Sun!" (that's actually the jingle of their shop..) Nasubi then wonders, "How's Bernie doing anyway?" *At the Bellamy's house, Bernie licks the remote, and puts its paws on it, switching the TV from Tokyo News to a Chicago White Sox game. He growls angrily, because it hates the White Sox, and starts jumping at the TV set. He hits his head and falls to the ground. He whimpers. *At Shirosekai, the Darkcastle Warriors wait for Lou Gehrig the Raven to complete it's awakening from the Calamity Chamber.* "98. Percent. Complete." The robotic voice from the Chamber lets them know how close it is to completion. Kurajo, lighting firecrackers, gets ready to welcome Lou Gehrig to the team. "Ha ha ha, Castilian #4 baby!" He dances and blows party whistles. "It's a party out here man. As he wakes up, there will be confetti all around this place." Heavy D celebrates with Kurajo. Trinity and Zulu fly out of the Castle and tells the enslaved residents of the Castle Land to light fireworks or else they get the guillotine or worse, sent to the underworld. Scared out of their minds, the slaves obey their masters' command and light fireworks. Three refuse to do so, so 1 gets sent to the guillotine, and the other two get sent to the underworld, having to fight fire wolves and the Archdevil spirit for eternity until they die. "100. Percent. Complete." The Chamber opens, and smoke comes out, signifying that the download is complete. Lou Gehrig almost goes haywire, but eventually bright under control by the Castilians and Kurajo. It squawks and says "I'm Lou Gehrig! I'm the raven Edgar Allen Poe talked about. There will never be any more Precures messing with Master Kurajo or the Castilians!" Then the evil overlord and his companions party, dance, with balloons and confetti falling all over the Chamber room. "We got a new Cas-til-i-an! We got a new Cas-til-i-an! We got a new Cas-til-i-an! We got a new Cas-til-i-an!" Heading to commercial Eyecatch: The Castilians have microphones in their hands, looks at the viewers, and start rapping. "Ayo, this is heavy D here the overweight ostrich, coming at yall, mic check 1, 2, 1, 2. Let's get this started." Trinity then says "Ok! We, the Castilians, don't play around!" And Zulu says "We heading to commercial break, how does that sound?" Back to show Eyecatch: Kokumotsu, in her baseball uniform, comes to the plate in a practice. The pitcher, Mario, throws 3 strikes in a row without her even having a chance to bat. She then gets exasperated and chases Mario all around the baseball field until she crashes into the wooden outfield wall in a Rodney McCray matter. Part 2: *Bluefield High School at 2:30 PM. Practice is going on right now, with Koku on the water, and her friends and family watching on the front row. The Players practicing for Adler, and starting are: Kokumotsu Gadona (Center), Amarante Matsuzaka (Wing), Akemi Tazawa (Wing), Lakeyshia Yamato (Driver), Chika Oka (Driver), and Felicia Scotland (Point). Meladie Kanagusuku is the goalie. The Players for Bluefield, and starting are: Natsuki Kaneko (Center), Hamako Prince (Wing), Mai Kuramoko (Wing), Yuki Suzuki (Driver), Natalie Teixeira (Driver) and Adelaide Young (Point). Aubrey Park is the goalie.* In practice. Koku passes it to Amarante who tosses it across the pool to Akemi, who shoots... and a save by Meladie. And 2 minutes later, Akemi on the fast break passes it to Koku who.. scores! "Koku-chan!" Mario, in a red shirt, blue short pants, red Jordan sneakers and a red Boston Red Sox baseball cap, enters the building from the stands and greets her behind the plexiglass. "Oh, what's up Mario-kun!" She waves, and gets out of the water. "I was just watching the Red Sox beat the Blue Jays from my iPad, yeah!" "Well I hope the Cubbies won." She winks. "Because I will beat you in MLB 2011 again! Oh, and if you lose, you're gonna have to wear a Yankees baseball cap for a week, plus you are to cook me Piccata Milanese with Ossobucco and a mean Pizza! You were from near Milan, weren't ya?" "Yeah, The Cubs won 10-9 over the Cardinals And yeah, I love Milan, and I'm an Inter supporter! Yuck!, I hate the Yankees!" Taima on the background shouts "I LOVE THE NEW YORK YANKEES! I WANT TO MARRY DEREK JETER!" Mario looks at Taima and as an aside, says "Dangit, she's a Yankee fan." He turns back to his girlfriend. "That said, I accept your bet, if you lose, you're gonna have to wear a Chicago White Sox cap for a week, plus serve me soul food! Aren't ya half-black American? "Of course, I was born here, but my father's side has been living in Chicago for 5 generations! And we even make a mean Deep Dish Pizza!" "So, a White Sox cap, soul food and deep dish pizza if you lose oops, I mean when you lose!" "You're on, Mario-kun!" She points at him, and then waves. "I'll win this game for ya!" "BTW Where's the head coach?" asks Mario. "Oh, she had to battle breast cancer. But she's doing fine now and will be back during the final game when we win!" "Oh man, breast cancer. That is TERRIBLE!" *At Niwachi, where the Golden Bronco tells Oslo the Wizard (his 2nd in command) to send the 6 Pretty Cures to the Garden Lands.* "Oslo.." The Golden Bronco, sitting in his Royal Stable near the Pyramid Palace complex, calling Oslo. "Yes, Golden-sama? Your wish is my command!" Ozzie gallops from the gardens to the front of the stable. "The Pretty Cures. Send them here." "Yes, Golden-Sama!" He waves his magical horseshoe to summon the Pretty Cures. *Back to Memorial Arena, Bluehill's home venue.* The Swim-off is won by Kokumotsu. She passes it to Felicia Scotland, who scores within 9 seconds of the game. The outnumbered but loud Adler faithful roars. Taima jumps for joy. "Yes, what a pass Koku-chan! What a finish Scotland-san!" Togy high fives Taima and dances. Karai jumps off her chair and jumps for joy. .Nasubi and Shakira jumps out of their chairs and shouts "YES, ADLER LEADS!" Mario high fives everybody. "YES SCOTLAND-SAN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HIGH FIVES! PUT IT UP THERE!" "FORZA ADLER! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH THE EAGLES!" Guiseppe joins in on the high-fives. Imani shouts "Come on Adler!" "Fly Eagles Fly, on the road to victory!" says Agnese. Agnese then puts her head down again in sadness. Mario taps her shoulder to get her attention. "Agne-sama? You know Kokumotsu and Adler are winning, do you not?" She turns to Mario and grins like nothing happened. "Oh yes, Adler got this! Gadona-chan is the Mario Andretti of water polo!" She forces a laugh. 1-0 Adler as the fans chant "Adler! Adler!" While the home fans of Bluehill boo. Later, in the 4th minute, Koku receives the pass from Amarante, and then passes it back to her, and she makes a beautiful pump fake, and scores off Aubrey Park. 2-0 Adler! But something weird happens. Koku is floating. "HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON? HUMAN'S DON'T FLOAT!" The other 5 girls float as well. Karai: Explain what's happening to me? Taima: I've gained floating powers, woohoo! Nasubi and Shakira: Wooooooooowhoooooooooaaaa! Someobdy get me down! I'm watching a game here! Togarashi: I believe we're floating to Niwachi. Karai: We're floating.... to... NiWAAAAAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!? Agnese overhears the girls when she puts her head back up. "Don't tell me..... They are Pretty Cures?" She thought to herself. All of the Pretty Cure girls after floating, get magically launched up to the Garden Land. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all scream as they're getting warped. The players didn't notice Koku getting warped, even though it's basically 5 on 6. But after a few seconds, Bluehill built a 10-2 lead into the 3rd while she left. Agnese sees the scoreboard and sighs. "Damn it girls, get your 'ish together." *At Niwachi.* "AAAAAAAAAAAH OOF!" They all land to a cushion. Togy is the first to get up. "Is this.... Niwachi?" She looks in complete awe. "WOW! THE GARDENS....... THE VAST LANDS...... MAJESTIC! OUT OF THIS WORLD!" She picks up a lily flower and smells it. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! SMELLS LIKE A GARDEN! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!!!!" Taima starts to wake up. "Whoa..... Absolute beauty!" Karai gets up. "Dios Mio! This place is very august!" Koku, still on her uniform, gets up fast, and tries to swim, only problem is there's no water for her to swim at. "Hey, I was in a Water Polo game!" The Golden Bronco and Oslo then say "Then you're going to have to wait, Kokumotsu." She gets startled. "Eh, those voices.... freaky!" All 6 fairies jump out of their windmill flowers and bow down to both Golden-sama and Ozzie-sama. "It's great seeing you both again!" "Same here too." Golden says. "Well, you and the Pretty Cures are already aware of what needs to be done in order for us to vanquish evil." "Yes." All 6 fairies and Pretty Cures respond. "Well, when I sent Cure Allium and Tulbaghia here, they felt really concerned for you, all she just didn't decided to join you all yet because of a few personal concerns and some gadgets needed to be made, but when she does join, make sure you welcome her with open arms. She is quite skilled, and she's also wise." "And... Togarashi!" "Yes Golden-sama?" She responds as she pays close attention to what she says. "You know Cure Allium, do you not?" "Ehh...." She thinks. "Hardly." Cannabis then walks slowly, and kneels down, bowing to Golden-sama. And asks sincerely "If she's so concerned with us, then how come she couldn't hang out with us? I kindly asked her to join us, she said...." She puts her head down in embarrassment. "No.." "Give her time. She's out there doing... Religious service. And working on the kinks of the Cure Pads, and designing the brooches. Oh speaking of that, did you get your Cure Pads, ladies?" "Yes!" All 6 girls respond, bow down, and show their pads. "Ahh..." The Golden Bronco gets fascinated. "They are useful for when you want to get in contact with each other in case you're far, far away. Also it has live cameras of Shirosekai and the installed by our drones, but sadly someone from there may detect it and destroy it, so you have to defeat them and get the Cascade Sprinklers as fast as you can before they get to use their secret weapon." Taima raises her hand. "I have a question. Just what is this 'secret weapon' they have anyway? "Who knows what the crafty Castilians have up their sleeve. It could be another bird, or some out of this world species that would surely cause chaos throughout the universe. If we can get someone to hack that Calamity Chamber or at the very least, reset it, it would work absolute wonders." "Hack? Hacking is my middle name." Cocoa gets up and points both her fingers at herself. "I know every computer virus known to man, and the cure, so this Calamity Chamber thingie is a piece of pie." "Don't get ahead of yourself. The password has over 213234 sets of letters and numbers, uppercase, lowercase and numbers. And.... sadly, as Allium said, it's incomplete as of now. But she said the fixing will be done really soon." "Soon?" All 6 girls say. "Yes, SOON." says Golden. "Hey!" Nasubi yells. "I've been wondering for weeks now." "Okay?" says Golden. "I know Pretty Cures like Cure Black appeared in other universes, but in this universe, has there been any Pretty Cures before us?" "Oh, why yes there has been. They have existed since medieval times. Cures from all nationalities, animal species, races, ethnic groups have existed. But there was one.. that was my favorite. She was calm, elegant, amazing and out of this world. She was really powerful, she had the potential to be the greatest ever." "Who is that, oh Golden-sama?" Salt, Cannabis, Maize, Cocoa, Aubergine and their fairies bow down. Ozlo and Golden say "Cure Agrumia." "Too bad she lost to Heavy D and Machiko with Kurajo watching." Eden regretfully says. "I was there with Salann, Hemp, Milho, Aubrinjal, Cream, and Tulbaghia." Eden informs the Cures that "Cure Agrumia got overconfident, and lost big time. I should be to blame, when her fairy was unable to help her, I should have found more Pretty Cures to support her.." "It's ok, it's ok!" Golden calms Eden down. "It's really my responsibility." A voice from a distance talks out. Then a green, yellow, orange and red ball descends from the sky, revealing Cure Agrumia's fairy, Clementine.. She is deeply saddened. "It is I who should have protected her even if she said she could handle it herself. It is I, who should have shielded her from the cannon attack from Maxi err.. Machiko that nearly killed her. IT IS I, who should apologize. To Tesorotorta, to Oslo, to Golden-sama, to the entire Niwachi population. To the Universe. IT IS I, who let US down." "Ah, man." Oslo in disbelief. *Lou Gehrig warps to earth and changes the pool in Memorial Arena to a liquified Dark Raider. In other words, the arena is the Dark Raider.* "Heheheh. *Squawk* Time to *squawk* crash the party. Shiver me timbers, prepare to be thrown overboard inferior humans! *squawk*" He destroys the roof, causing widespread panic during the Water Polo game. Police shoot at it, but one flap of it's wing turns around the bullets, and there were some unfortunate people who were hit. "Dark Raider, I summon you to cause havoc, may all human's and Pretty Cure's nightmares become reality! *squawk*" The pool empties and the stands fall down. *Back to Niwachi.* The Golden Bronco senses danger from Earth. "Uh oh, Pretty Cures, Fairies, might wanna get to Earth. Rough seas ahead." Taima says "Let me guess, Castilians." Oslo nods his head. "Yyyyyyyep. I it is..." Golden Bronco and the 6 fairies join in. ".... TIME TO TRANSFORM, PRETTY CURES!" All six girls then say "RIGHT! LET'S TURN PRECURE!" "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" They take out their Windmill Flowers and spin them, firing seeds that head for the clouds, turning them to giant nimbuses. It stars to rain heavily as they jump and spread their arms and legs. their bodies glows as the rain comes down, and their uniform blooms into view. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Then all 6 get together. Salt & Pepper hold hands and crouch. Cannabis does an air kiss and crosses her arms. Maize does a fist pump. Aubergine and Cocoa kneel down. All 6 shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" "LET'S GOOOOO! PRETTY CURES!" Golden Bronco sends them back to Bluehill. *At Bluehill.* Lou Gehrig sees the Precures warp back to earth. "I've been expecting you." "Who are you?" Salt angrily yells. "I am Lou Gehrig the Raven. I came from Shirosekai. I was a weak raven, needing direction. Now that boss Kurajo gave me a second chance at life, with a few DNA changes, I am now an official high ranking member of the Castilians! I will eradicate you Pretty Cures. Cannabis puts her right hand on her chest. "Why would you join those creeps? they are nothing but evil. Have a heart and stop this madness!" "I'm sorry, foolish girl, but I was always evil. I just needed somebody to help me achieve something and Boss Kurajo came calling! My Dark Raiders will eradicate you. HAHAHAHA!" "What Dark Raider?" Cannabis responds. "Look around you, girls. Anyways, gotta fly." He flies to the basement in the arena full of microphones and video cameras. The room transforms to a walled arena, the size of the pool, and the water fills up again. The goal grows larger. There are 6 balls in the water. The each Pretty Cure has to score a goal for it to be defeated. But if all 6 hasn't been scored, they get washed away by a wave, then electrocuted. If they fail 6 times, they will be trapped in the water by being chained to a wall, while the water slowly rises., surely guaranteeing death. And to make it tougher, the goals have large barriers, and the only way to score goals is to throw them into 4 small holes. If they win, gates appear on the door and the Pretty Cures get to leave. Aubergine and Cocoa look in horror. "What is this?" Lou Gehrig explains the rules from a screen. Maize grabs a ball and says "Bring it on! I accept your garbage challenge!" She throws the 1st ball in the top left goal. "See, I'm good!" Pepper throws in the 2nd but misses, and a big wave forms and washes away the Cures, and then they get electrocuted. "Womp, womp, womp!" Lou Gehrig laughs. "At this rate, there's no way you will win! So keep trying, but I'm afraid it will be Game Over soon. HAHAHAHA!" Six balls appear from the water again. All 6 Precures grab the balls. Pepper: Ready girls? The other 5: Ready! Pepper: Alright, throw it in! And they all do it successfully, except Nasubi. Her ball almost went in but bounces out. A bigger wave forms and splashes them, and then the electrocution. "Womp, womp, womp!" Lou Gehrig laughs again. "Nevermore, Pretty Cures. Nevermore." Six balls appear from the water again. All 6 Precures grab the balls. Pepper: Ready girls? The other 5: Ready! Cannabis: Alright, make it hot. AND DON'T MISS THIS TIME! And they all do it successfully, for real this time. "YES!" A gate from the east side opens and the Precures quickly escape and then they take their weapons out and point it at the walls, which have the Dark Raider badge as they target that. "YEAH, CHECK IT!" All 6 Cures shout as they stretch their arms out and grab their weapons (Pepper, Salt, Cannabis, Maize has the Water Pike. Aubergine has the Plant Pike, and Cocoa has the Chocolate Gun). They all cross their weapons, and hold it in the air. Then the girls spin around and pose. Pepper: My Water Pike.. Salt: My Water Pike.. Cannabis: My Water Pike.. Maize: My Water Pike.. Aubergine: My Plant Pike.. Cocoa: My Choclolate Gun.. All 6: Will all liberate us from the darkness! Precure Cultivation! "I think it's time to spice things up! Allahu Akbar (God is great)!" Pepper does a split, and puts her left index finger in the air, and spins the pike with her right hand. "Water pike!" then she grabs it with both hands and points it at the Dark Raider. She shouts "Royal! Pepper! Spray!" (Pepper Spray comes out towards it.) "Take this!" As Salt takes out her Water Pike. She spins it and then bends down and does a frontflip. "This is my water pike, I'll blow you away with my CRYSTAL! CHAAAAAAAAAAARM!" (Salty water in high pressure fires towards the Dark Raider.) "Try this on for size." Cannabis takes out her Water Pike, spins it, then does two spins herself, points the pike at the Dark Raider. Then she opens her pike, shouts: "Sorry Castillians, but this ballgame of yours is over! OIL SHOWER!" (Bubbles of oil fires at the Dark Raider.) "Alright! Water Pike, help me out here!" Maize spins her pike and points it at the Dark Raider. Then a yellow energy ball starts forming in front of the pike. "AMAZING ENERGY BLAAAAAAAAAAAAST!" The energy ball then turns to a laser that shoots out at it's enemy. "With the power of the Aubergine, I will make sure that the bad guys never triumph!" Aubergine jumps and goes a 1080 degree spin while doing a backflip. "AUBERGIIIIINE! FLAAAAAAAAAME BARRIEEEER!" She spins her Plant Pike, then lifts it high up, and slams the pike, creating flames from the ground that roars into the Dark Raider. Cocoa takes out her second chocolate gun. "LET'S GO!" She does an aerial cartwheel, poses, and crouches down. She points both guns at the Dark Raider. "COCOA BUTTER CREEEEEEAM!" One fires the Chocolate Shot and the other fires cream, and they combine and the Cocoa Butter Cream shot charges at it's enemy. All six attacks combine and strike the Dark Raider. As all the Precures walk away, Cure Cannabis grabs a Cuban, lights it on fire, and throws it at the defeated enemy. They raise their hands in unison and shout "Tschüss!" and they fistpump as the enemy explodes. "We did it!" All 6 jump and high five each other. "And, another Cascade Sprinker!" Eden says. The arena turns to normal, and Koku runs to the locker room to quickly change back to her uniform with her team trailing 10-2. *1 hour later.* PA Announcer: Alright, the teams are back on the field! *Koku then scores the next 8 goals in the next 2 periods to tie it. The score is 10-10 with 25 seconds to go.* Koku huddles her team to prepare the next strategy. "Listen up girls. I know they're trying to set up Adelaide Young to score, just like in their last game vs Mountain High. When they try to pass it to her, we will intercept it and throw it across the pool to the goal. It will work trust me!" Bluehill wins the ball, they try to pass it to Young, but Lakeyshia Yamato intercepts the pass and tosses it to Kokumotsu who throws it from the middle of the pool to win it. "YES! YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Koku puts both of her hands up as the team jumps on her and pat her on the back. Togy: Koku-chan!!!! Karai: All's well that ends well. What a shot! Taima: We're going to the finals baby, and all we have to climb, is Mount Kanto Heights Secondary School! Imani: We're going to crush Kanto Heights! Agnese: Adler! Adler! Adler! *At Togy's family farm, where the girls watched Salmonberries grow.* Kawasaki explains them. "The Salmonberry, also known as the Rubus spectabilis is a berry native to North America. They are eaten raw, their leaves can be dried to make tea. And they are also good eaten when processed to jam, candy, and jelly. Togy admires them. "Cool, can't wait to eat them." Mario taps Koku's shoulder. "Don't forget about that lost bet!" *Flashback to them playing MLB 2011.* Mario played with the Chicago White Sox, Koku played with the New York Yankees. Game was played in US Cellular Ballpark in Chicago.* In the bottom of the ninth, White Sox down 3-0 with 2 outs, 3-2 count, bases loaded for White Sox 1B Paul Konerko. The pitcher for the Yankees is legendary reliever, Mariano Rivera, who gave up a triple to Mark Teahen, intentionally walked Alexi Ramirez and walked Adam Dunn on 6 pitches.* Mario is sweaty and nervous. "Come on Konerko, don't fail me now, beat those Yucky Yankees!" Kokumotsu says "No way he'll homer off Mariano!" "You sure?" Mario winks. Here's the pitch. A swing and a drive to right field! Koku gets up and screams "No! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Mario screams at the tv set. "Man, get outta the park!" Koku tells Nick Swisher to make the catch. She presses the catch button. "MAKE THE CATCH BUDDY!" Swisher leaps, but it goes off his glove. GRAND SLAM PAUL KONERKO! WHITE SOX WIN 4-3! "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Koku jumps on her bed and cries and pounds on the bed in Togarashi's room. "YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEAH BABY!" Mario dances. "OH SWISHER YOU SUCK!" she pounds on the bed more and covers herself with a blanket. Rose, Kawasaki, Aaliyah and Karim head to Togarashi's room and wonders what happened. Mario says "Oh I beat Koku in a video game. "Don't make too much noise, we're praying! Kawasaki said." "Alright." said Mario. *End of Flashback.* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She wears the White Sox cap, as promised if she lost her bet. "Dangit, I look awful in a Sox cap, You, Mario, is mean!" Don't forget about the Soul Food and the Deep Dish. Koku then complains. "Ahhahahahawwwww........" Imani talks to Agnese. "What happened to you lately?" Agnese picks an avocado, and answers with "Long story short, the evils in the universe is making me cringe. I'm glad everybody is alright, but I have a feeling the Pretty Cures are in for a long battle." She cuts and eats it. *End of the episode. Closing Theme.* Preview: Episode 14: ¡dios mío! Corruption at P-Mart! Happy Mothers Day as well! Kawasaki: P-Mart re-opens again! Cliff Pennington: I can't stand the treatment of my fellow workers, the corruption between the owners suck! Kawasaki: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? Cliff Pennington: Yeah, don't patronize these fools anymore! The owners only care about the money! I QUIT! Kawasaki: Hah, good thing, I'm making a conglomerate company anyways. Plus, it's mothers' day. I have to make a rose for my wife, plus make another one for my mother, Estelle. Cliff Pennington: Whoa, what's a sandcastle doing in the city? Kawasaki: Aaaah, my roses! Somebody call the Precures! All 6 Precures: Futari Wa Precure, Cultivation! Isabella: ¡dios mío! Cliff Pennington and Kawasaki: Corruption at P-Mart! Happy Mothers Day as well! All 6 Precure: May we cultivate your hearts! Special Ad: Kokumotsu: It's coming! It's coming! The other 5 girls, plus Mario, Imani, Guiseppe and Agnese: What's coming? Kokumotsu: Chicago! Well, the Madness in Chicago is coming! The other 5 girls, plus Mario, Imani, Guiseppe and Agnese: What's the info on it Koku? Kokumotsu: I'll give you the 411. Urban farming contest, I visit my dad, I will go to Wrigley Field. I LOVE THE CITY OF CHICAGOOOOOOOOOO! All: Futari Wa Precure Cultivation: Madness in Chi-Town, sneak preview after Episode 15. After that, it will hit the theaters on June 5th! Stay tuned! Cure Allium: You will be surprised to know who my true identity is, Togarashi! Category:Episodes